The present invention relates to below ground valves and, more particularly, to a set of interchangeable, T-bar socket wrench heads that attach to a universal T-bar unit for opening and closing below grade gas or water valves.
For many years, underground valves have been serviced using an extensive set of T-bar, socket wrenches. These wrenches also have applicability to environments that are difficult to access but may not be underground, such as in the petroleum, brine, brewing and food processing industries. The utilities and organizations using these T-bar socket wrenches would be required to stock and transport an entire set of the T-bar wrench sizes, when servicing each valve site. This modus operandi is wasteful of storage space, and is not convenient for servicing the valves.
The complete set of T-bar units is heavy and cumbersome. It is thus expensive to outfit each service truck. It is an interesting point of conjecture why someone did not invent or provide a better system for opening and closing these below grade valves, long before this time.
The present invention includes a set of interchangeable socket heads that fits a universal T-bar unit. This system is similar to socket wrench heads used in mechanic socket wrench sets. The set contains socket heads, each of which respectively fits and attaches to a specific size of underground valve. The complete set of different sized wrench heads fits and attaches to a universal T-bar unit. The different socket wrenches are color coded to provide quick recognition of their specific size. The set provides a more convenient method of opening and closing below grade gas and water valves.
The universal T-bar unit of this invention is extendible, so that different lengths can be achieved. The extendibility is achieved in a number of ways. The handle can telescope in order to provide greater torque in opening or closing the valves. The length of the shank of the T-bar can be increased by snap-on inserts, in order to reach or access remotely situated valves.
Each socket wrench can be attached to the end of the shank of the T-bar through a reinforcing collar that is welded onto the lower distal end. It is also contemplated that each of the sockets comprises means for snap-fitting it to the end of the shank, for example by use of a biased detent pin.
The T-bar shank also comprises a limiting collar for accepting a slide hammer. The slide hammer rides upon an upper portion of the shank. It is used to forcibly fit the T-bar and socket into engagement with a valve head that may be rusted or earth-encrusted.
The upper distal end of an extension member for the T-bar shank can comprise a male coupler for attaching it to the socket attachment collar of the T-bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,663, issued to McAndrew on Apr. 04, 1989, for BALL OR PLUG VALVE STEM EXTENSION AND LOCK MECHANISM, discloses a fluid control valve stem extension comprising a rod member to extend the valve stem. The end of the rod member supports a torque wheel to turn the rod and, hence, open or close the fluid valve. The rod is permanently attached to the valve stem by means of a set screw.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a set of different sized socket wrenches for engaging with below ground gas and water valves. For purposes of this disclosure, the terms xe2x80x9cbelow groundxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cundergroundxe2x80x9d are meant to include any environment for which valves are difficult to access, such as but not limited to the petroleum, brine, brewing and food processing industries. Each of the socket wrenches is color coded in order to distinguish its specific size. Each socket wrench attaches to the lower distal end of a torque rod, which is topped with a handle, thus forming a T-bar configuration. Both the handle and shank of the T-bar are extendible. The shank comprises a limiting collar for a slide hammer that rides over the upper shank portion of the torque rod. The slide hammer is useful in engaging and fitting the socket end of the torque bar to rusted or earth encrusted valve stems.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved apparatus for servicing below ground gas and water valves.
It is another object of the invention to provide a set of socket wrenches for attachment to a universal torque rod.